


Soulmates

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU - Canon Era, Fluff, It's literally just possible language, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets his ass kicked, Daniel checks him for broken ribs and sees Jack's soulmate tattoo. Which happens to match the tattoo on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>I'm so bad a summaries, this is short, has no real plot, and is tooth-rottingly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like three hours, so I'm actually kind of proud that it turned out fairly decently...I think. Please, let me know. :)

 

“Come on, Thompson, shirt off,” Daniel nudged Jack’s elbow up. They were standing in the office at 11:30 PM, after Jack had gotten into a fight with two men twice his size in an alleyway. Apparently they weren’t fond of ‘pretty boy cops who come sneaking around our territory in the middle of the night’.

 “Sousa, I’m fine, really,” Jack groaned in exasperation.

“Jack, you just got your ass handed to you on a silver platter. You’d probably be on that alley floor if I hadn’t shown up.”

“Yeah, thanks by the way,” Jack snickered, “Your crutch is proving handy in hand to hand situations.”

Daniel raised his eyebrow, “Was that a pun?”

Jack snickered, lifting his shirt gingerly. There were large, purple bruises already blooming on his ribcage.

Daniel hissed through his teeth, “I’m going to see if any ribs are broken.”

Jack grit his teeth as Daniel prodded his ribs gently, “Ouch.”

“Sorry. Good news is that nothing seems to be broken on the right side,” Daniel shuffled around to Jack’s other side. And then he froze. On the left side of his ribcage, between his first and second ribs, Jack had a bold, dark soulmate tattoo; interlocked hearts, inverted and entwined.

Daniel had a matching one on his right shoulder blade.

“Sousa, they broken?”  Jack snapped his fingers in front of Daniel’s face.

“Huh? Oh. Uh, no. You’re good,” Daniel gestured vaguely at Jack’s tattoo, “That your soulmate tattoo?”

Jack glanced down at it, “Yep. You got one?”

Daniel nodded, “Yeah, on my right shoulder blade.”

“What is it?”

“Just…a thing,” Daniel said vaguely.

“That’s incredibly specific.”

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s just…I don’t know really.”

“Let me see,” Jack said.

“Why?” Daniel’s heart skipped a beat.

Jack cocked his head, “Sousa?”

“Thompson?”

“Do you know who your soulmate is already? Why don’t you want me to see? Does it match someone embarrassing?”

“No – well, I mean yeah, kinda.”

“Let me see, Sousa,” Jack wandered toward Daniel; Daniel pressed himself into the wall as Jack’s arms came up on either side of his head, boxing him in.

“Thompson, seriously,” Daniel snapped.

Jack stepped back, still smirking, “Fine, fine. I’ll see it eventually.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack, “Don’t count on it Jackass.”

“Was _that_ a pun?”

“Shut up, Thompson.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Jack sidled up to Daniel at work the next morning, “Okay, your soulmate, is it Peggy?”

“No,” Daniel didn’t look up from his paperwork.

“Didn’t think so, you’d be flashing it everywhere and singing about it. Is it someone I know?”

Daniel rolled his eyes and huffed, “Yes, Jack.” _Unfortunately, it_ is _you, you ass._

Jack hummed in contemplation, “You said it was someone embarrassing…is it…Rose?”

“Are you saying it would be embarrassing to be with her?” Daniel arched an eyebrow at Jack.

“So…that’s a yes?”

Daniel shot him a withering look, “No, and she’s already met her soulmate.”

Jack’s lips quirked at the corner, “Miriam Fry?”

“Fuck you, Thompson.”

Thompson snorted, “Uh…” He blew out a huff of breath, “Angie Martinielli?”

“Nope. She’s not embarrassing anyway.”

“True...uh…that Dottie girl?”

“ _Hell_ no.”

Jack was blessedly silent for a few moments.

“Sousa…” He asked slowly, “Is your soulmate a man?”

Daniel stilled, but didn’t look up at Jack.

“It is, isn’t it? Your soul mate? A man?”

Daniel glared at Jack, “You wanna keep that quiet, pal?”

“Huh,” Jack perched himself on the edge of Daniel’s desk, “Is it Dooley? Krzeminski? Jarvis? Stark?”

“Krzeminski? Fuck you, Thompson,” Daniel retorted.

“So…that’s a no?”

“That’s a no,” Daniel confirmed.

“Dooley?”

“No.”

“Jarvis?”

“No.”

“Stark? You seem like you’d like that type.”

“ _No_ , Jack. I wouldn’t tell you even if you guessed it correctly, honestly. And don’t you have work to do?”

“Come on, Sousa.”

Daniel rubbed at his eyes tiredly, “I’m going to make coffee. Go back to your job.”

Daniel was in the middle of pouring himself a cup of coffee when Jack appeared in the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe, with his arms folded over his chest with his mouth tilted at one corner, eyebrows knitted over considering eyes, “Sousa…” He asked slowly, “Am I your soulmate?

Daniel closed his eyes tightly and sighed heavily.

“I am, aren’t I?” Jack murmured, closing the briefing room door gently. He stepped up behind Daniel, resting his chin on Daniel’s shoulder, “Can I see it? Please?”

Inhaling shakily, Daniel lifted his sweater vest over his head and unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it off his shoulder so he was standing in front of Jack in his undershirt.

Jack toyed with the hem of Daniel’s shirt, “Come on,” he murmured into Daniel’s shoulder, “Everyone has gone to lunch, its okay. Please, I have to see.”

Daniel screwed his eyes shut and lifted his undershirt over his head and set it on the counter. He heard Jack’s sharp intake of breath from behind him, and jumped as he felt Jack’s lips press to his tattoo.

“It’s beautiful, Daniel,” Jack mumbled as he slid his hands over Daniel’s bare torso, “You’re beautiful. I’ve always thought you were beautiful.”

Daniel felt tears spring to his eyes; he laced his fingers with Jack’s and brought them to his lips. Jack pulled Daniel’s body closer, kissing along his neck and shoulder.

“I should put my clothes back on,” Daniel mumbled, his head still bowed over Jack’s hands.

“Yeah, probably,” Jack breathed.

 

Daniel turned slowly to face Jack after he had finished pulling his sweater over his head. Jack studied him with his piercing blue eyes as he stepped closer and pushed a stray strand of hair back into place.

“You’re so beautiful, Daniel. Really.”

Daniel seized Jack’s face in his hands, and kissed him thoroughly, “God, I’m so screwed,” He whispered against his lips.

Jack laughed, into Daniel’s mouth, “I’ve been waiting to find my soulmate my whole life Daniel.”

Daniel pulled back to look into Jack’s eyes, “And?”

“I’m so damn glad it’s you. I’ve been sweet on you for years.”

“Wait, really?” Daniel blinked.

Jack nodded, “Yeah, you’re funny; you’re smart, you’re determined. You never let anything get you down.”

“I’m sarcastic and stubborn.”

“You’re adorable, you’ve got beautiful eyes,” He continued, ignoring Daniel’s interruption, “You’re my best friend. I get to spend my life with my best friend.”

Daniel sighed, and rested his head on Jack’s chest, “And I get to spend the rest of my life with a condescending dickhead…who I adore, by the way.”

"You said your soulmate was someone embarrassing," Jack reminded him. 

"I'm not wrong." Daniel snickered

Jack tightened his arms around Daniel and pressed his lips to the top of his head as the sounds of their coworkers returning from lunch filtered in the room, “Let’s get back to work, Princess.”

“Oh no, the nicknames are beginning already?”

Jack snickered and let go of Daniel, opening the door.

 

* * *

 

  

Jack and Daniel's tattoos are supposed to look like this but I'm afraid I didn't do a good enough job explaining so...


End file.
